


oh, how shocking

by nereid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets worse before it gets better, but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, how shocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynzie914](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lynzie914).



 

 

 

 

 

 

The war is over and it sounds clean and simple put in a four-word sentence like that. Like “How about some Quidditch?” or “Breakfast is ready now.” (or “Ron loves you, Hermione.” or “Come work for us.” or “We’d like an interview.” or “Talk to me, ‘Mione.”).

(There’re not as simple as she thought they would be, all these things.)

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sometimes when Hermione is asleep she is in the forest again.

Sometimes when Hermione is asleep and she is in the forest again, it all goes terribly wrong.

She doesn't figure out how to destroy the Horcrux fast enough or she misplaces the book that has the solution before she even has time to not figure out how to destroy the Horcrus fast enough.

 

It doesn't get much better when she awakens.

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

Every time she screams herself awake, someone comes into her room at the Burrow. Ron or Ginny or Molly or Harry or Arthur even. They sit by her side and offer tea and she politely refuses whatever it is they're offering.

_I'm fine, don't worry._

_I'm fine._

She moves out after a month.

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

She buys a flat in muggle London.

She doesn't leave it unless she needs groceries.

She wears the same clothes for days on end.

This goes on for months.

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

Harry comes by often. (She knows him; he probably feels at least a bit responsible.)

She makes them tea and they sit in silence and it's nice.

He kisses her cheek every time before he leaves and whispers _please take care of yourself_ into the line of her jaw.

She still has the same nightmares.

She doesn't tell him that.

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

It gets worse before it gets better, but it gets better.

Nothing magical happens. Nothing of the muggle sort happens either. Just life. She gets up one morning and it feels a bit better than the morning before and one of these mornings, she writes a letter to the Ministry to apply for a job.

She gets the job.

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 

~~~

 

 

She is the first witch to be elected the Minister of Magic.

( _I must’ve done something right_ , she thinks to herself. She smiles.)

(Oh, how shocking.)

 

 


End file.
